The invention relates to a method for applying molten hard material to teeth of cutting tools, in particular to saw blades. In one method heretofore practiced, a tooth mold cavity is formed at the sides of the tooth. The cavity is closed at the tooth face when a molten material is formed in the mold cavity, its surface tension forms a dome which, prior to the solidification of the material is flattened by applying a pressure to form a tooth covering the back of the tooth having substantially the same profile as the tooth back.
The hardened material can be placed in a pulverulent form into the mold cavity and then melted for example by electroinductive energy. Thereafter, in one form of the invention a ram having its lower side bevelled corresponding to the intended tooth back shape is pressed from above into the mold cavity to flatten the dome of the melted material. The direction of movement of the ram is vertical whilst the saw blade is clamped in such a manner that the cutting direction of the tooth received in the mold cavity is horizontal. The movement direction of the ram thus extends at a right-angle to the cutting direction of the respective tooth. When the ram is lowered and presses flat the dome formed by the molten material the molten material is laterally displaced. To ensure that the material also moves into the region in which the tooth tip is to be formed it is necessary for a considerable excess of molten material to have been present in the mold cavity before lowering of the ram. After solidification of the hard material this excess must be worked off by particularly time-consuming grinding of the tooth face, the tooth flanks and the tooth back.